


Week In Illinois

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: After Episode 6, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: After the China cup, the boys share an intimate moment on the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title has not much to do with the story, but it's a line from a song called 'Beach Life-In Death' about being queer and life as a gay and stuff. So enjoy.

The air was cool and smelt of dusk and the wading waves. The salty water brushing gently against the boys bare feet and ankles. The sky promised a clear night, with very little clouds, and for that Yuuri was thankful. 

There was lot's of conversation, pretty lighthearted and fun. Talk of good food and childhood stories, and of their dogs and family. Viktor and Yuuri were walking much slower now, their earlier energy for hopping across the jagged rocks lost only moments earlier. It had been an hour or so since they first came to the beach yet it only felt as if moments had past. They let their feet sink into the soft, wet sand below the sea's surface, carrying their shoes in their hands. 

"Do you like being skinny, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri's face crumpled in confusion. 

"I think I do feel better now. Less self conscious, maybe, and a bit healthier. Do you like it that I am skinny?" Viktor stopped walking to give him a reassuring smile. 

"I like that you can skate more beautifully now, and that I get to see that." They continued walking again, Makkachin running up a few feet ahead. "And I like that I can do this now-" 

Before Yuuri had any inclination as to what was happening, Viktor jumped behind him and scooped him up in his arms, twirling him around like he weighed nothing.

"Viktor!" Yuuri yelled, but he couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's antics. "Viktor, put me down!" 

"Never!" Viktor shouted, dipping Yuuri so he could kiss his face. Yuuri didn't shy back anymore at these displays of affection. Yuuri came to love it. He buried his face into Viktor's neck and wrapped his arm around his shoulders so Viktor could continue his assault. "Yuuri, I don't care what you look like, I'm just glad you're happy." He pulled away so he could look into Yuri's face, giving him his signature cheeky grin. 

And, of course, Yuuri melted like putty in his hands. His eyes went soft, and a small grin tugged at his lips, and he was startled when Viktor suddenly lowered him to his feet.

"Okay, you may be skinny now, but you're still a grown man." Yuuri snorted, but Viktor turned around and motioned to his back. "Hop on." 

Yuuri set his hands on Viktor's shoulders but hesitated. 

"Don't you think we're a little old for piggy back-" 

"Just do it, love." So, Yuuri shook his head but obliged. He tried to jump as gently as possible onto Viktor's back, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "There you go. See? There's nobody even here to see it." Viktor began walking when he saw that Makkachin had turned around to bark impatiently at him. Yuuri relaxed into the silence, head resting in the crook of Viktor's shoulder as he walked. The sounds of the ocean and the steady rhythm of the Russian's steps lulling him into a gentle calm.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuuri." He snapped back suddenly, putting his chin over Viktor's shoulder. 

"For what?" 

"For everything." He patted Yuuri's thigh gently, "For winning the China Cup, for not giving up, for putting up with me." 

"Hey!" Yuuri bit his ear making Viktor jump, "Putting up with you was not a hardship." 

"Ohhh, I know it can be sometimes." Viktor chuckled, "And I am just so grateful that you've shown me a side of you that not everybody sees. I have seen you confident, and sad, and angry, and passionate. It's been a roller coaster, really." Yuuri put his head back down in the crook of the taller man's neck. 

"Thank you for being there. Thank you for sticking with me." He motioned for Viktor to let him down, and he let the ravenette slip off his back and turn him around.

He reached up on the tips of his toes, running a hand around to reach into the locks of silver hair on the back of Viktor's neck to pull him down. 

Every time their lips met, it was like the first time. The sparks were there, and it was like they both were inexperienced despite having done this hundreds of times. Viktor's hands made their way to Yuuri's hips, and snaked around him to pull their chests and hips tight together. 

Yuuri was the one who initiated it, and he was normally the one to pull away (Viktor had much less self control). Viktor's eyes met Yuuri's, but Yuuri was still fiddling with his hair, almost reaching down by his shoulder's. 

"You need a haircut." 

"Why you-" Viktor scooped him up again with a loud shriek and more shrill laughter, Makkachin not far ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
